Maximum Death Note
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: What happens when L finds Max and Angel in his living room after they have been attacked by Erasers and he wants answers about what happened and if they can help on the Kira case. Pls review X3
1. Chapter 1

**First off total doesn't exist in this Fanfic and there are no pairings but idk I might change my mind later on and I'm going to have my sister help me write this, she's my twin yay, because she's a better writer then I am and I love her stories, disowner: I do not own Death Note or Maximum Ride, now Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

The flock and I decided to split up because it would be faster and easier to find Itex headquarters. I'm with Angel, Fang with Nudge, and Iggy with Gazzy. We're older now, Angel is 13 and I am 17, the White coats gave us an ageing formula and now our ages are jumbled up, Iggy and Fang are still the same age as me, Nudge is 15 and Gazzy 13, now they're twins. Angel and I are in Japan, its summer and we're at an internet café updating the flock about how we are and what we found out on Fang's Blog, we do this every week to make sure nothing has happened to any of us.

"Max, I'm hungry." Angel said looking at the food on other people's plates.

"I am too, what do you want?" I said picking up a menu from the side of the table.

"French toast, eggs, pancakes, and water." Angel said putting down her menu.

I waved the waitress over.

_Oh boy, here we go_

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, we'll have 2 orders of French toast, 2 orders of scrambled eggs, 4 pancakes, a glass of water, and a latté."

"Please wait a moment." she said writing the order down and running to the kitchen.

"She thinks we have the same appetite as her brothers." Angel said giggling.

"So that's why she didn't ask why we needed so much food."

"Yup, so Max, what are we going to do after we eat?"

"We continue looking for Itex of course."

She pouts.

"Why don't we go and look around instead?" I suggested

Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.

The waitress came back with our food and set it on the table.

"Enjoy your meal" she said and walked away.

We scarfed down the food right after she was out of sight and when we finished I paid for the food and we went outside.

Angel looked so excited to look around town all day; we bought tayaki and strawberry pocky for us to snack on.

We had spent the night in a tree and then morning came by and woke me up and I woke Angel up so we could get started on the day.

The sound of Flyboys caught my attention, Flyboys are like Erasers, wolf hybrids, but are robots, I looked up and saw them coming our way, and I grabbed Angel and flew up.

A Flyboy caught me by the leg and grabbed Angel's arm with a bone crushing grip, making her yelp in pain and I kicked it in its snout, sending it flying down to hit the concrete floor. Another one ripped Angel from my arms, chocking her with its giant paw around her neck, clawing at her shoulder with the other, leaving scratch marks, Angel gave out a strained scream with tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she was squirming and trying to fly away, I stomped on its face with as much force as I had and grabbed its claws off of her, kicking him into a brick wall.

I flew miles and miles until I stopped in front of a large building, one of the Flyboys managed to clip my wing, scrape my shoulder, back and the side of my stomach with a shot and scrape Angel's cheek, arms and legs with others. A Flyboy rammed into me and I crashed into one of the windows, making the glass cut us and Angel was slammed into a wall, tears streaming down her face while I was pinned to the ground by the Flyboy's foot on my back, crushing me against the ground, kicking into my sides and the other grabbing Angel's hair, making her keep her head up, using its other paw to hold her against the wall by the throat and making her crumble to the ground and pass out from the others kicking and punching her.

They punched and hit and kicked me, but I could still fight back, I wasn't going to let them take us back to the School. I punched and kicked, shutting most of them down by hitting the base of their backs, they're blind spots. The last one managed to kick me one last time in my rib cage, knocking the air out of my lungs before I kicked it out of the window and blacked out.

**L POV**

I heard crashes from downstairs and ran to the room where they were coming from. When I got there, there were 2 kids knocked out on the floor, glass surrounding them and they looked like they were beaten, they had cuts and bruises and their clothes were ripped, but the strangest part was that the older one had wings on her backs. The older one's had blood dripping from her right wing.

_They'll lose a lot of blood if they don't get help quick, I'll ask questions later. _I thought and called Tanaka in to help me get them to a room and patched up.

He carried the older one and I carried the small one. The teen had brown hair with blonde streaks that reached to her shoulders; she had on a brown jacket and blue skinny jeans. The one I was carrying had bright blonde hair; she had on a white summer dress with three flower prints on the bottom, that reached just above her knees, she sort of reminded me of a little angel, hehe.

When we reached the room, Tanaka laid them on the bed and he wrapped up the wing that was damaged. He put band aids on their cuts and bandaged the claw marks on the little girl's shoulder and checked her wrist that had a bruise around it.

_I wonder where she got such big claw marks from. _I thought, examining it.

After we patched them up I went back upstairs to study the videos that Kira sent. I suspect that there is another Kira. Light and the other detectives are supposed to come Saturday morning to help me examine the videos. My suspicions about Light still remain; I still suspect that he is Kira.

After I finished the video I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and searched the pantry. I found five boxes of pocky; I thought for a while and grabbed them. I walked to the room that the two girls were staying in and I set four packs of pocky on the nightstand next to the bed, I hope they like strawberry. I opened my pack of pocky and walked back to get myself some sweet tea and a piece of vanilla cake.

**Angel POV**

(The next day)

The scent of strawberries filled the air along with the sweet smell chocolate of cake and sweet tea. I opened my eyes and found myself in a room with Max lying down beside me. I looked out the window, it's nighttime.

I looked to my right and saw four packs of strawberry pocky. I sat up and grabbed a box, I examined it for a while, and I opened it and started to eat once I decided it was safe.

_I wonder what happened to them and what they did to get beat up so badly. _I heard someone think; I looked at Max and realized that her wings were out.

_Well so much for hiding our secret. _I think, shaking my head. I got up and walked toward the person's thoughts and I ended up in the kitchen, there was a man with black messy hair and big round eyes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy jeans, sitting in a chair with his knees up to his chest and was eating a piece of cake.

"Hello" I say, making him jump in surprise.

He turned his head toward me, "Hello, are you enjoying the pocky?" he asked, pointing at the box in my hands.

"Yes, I love strawberries, thank you." then I looked down at the cake in front of him.

"Would you like some?" he asked.

"Can I?" I asked, my stomach growled and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. He nodded and gave me the plate.

I started eating it and looked back up at him, "So how long have I been out?"

"For about two days, its Friday night." He said getting out another piece of cake for him.

"And I understand that you already know about our wings." I say.

"Yes I do, do you mind if I ask how you got them?"

"I'm sorry, that is something I am going to have to consult with Max about."

"So her name is Max, what's your name?"

"My name is Angel."

He stared at me for a moment and he chuckled.

_Hehe, I thought she was like a little angel. _

"You think I look like an angel?"

He stopped laughing and stared at me again.

"How did you know that?"

"That is also something you'll have to wait for the answer to." I say finishing the cake.

He gave a small pout and drank his tea.

"Thank you for the cake, I am going to stay with Max until she wakes up, if you don't mind. Goodnight" I say as I put the plate in the sink.

"Goodnight. I had my butler, Tanaka, set out some pajamas for you. Oh and you may call me Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." I said and walked back to the room and there were two sets of pajamas at the foot of the bed, one blue and the other pink. The pink one was my size, the top had long sleeves and a collar, the shirt was a button up, and matching pants.

When I was done changing I helped Max change and I put our dirty clothes in the basket that was in the corner of the room. I turned off the light and unfolded my wings and flapped them to get comfortable and I snuggled into Max's arm and saw a smile form on her face, then I drifted off to sleep.

**Max POV**

I woke up to find Angel in my arms with a big smile on her face; it was the middle of the night. Then I realized that I was somewhere I didn't know, I was wearing pajamas, mine looked identical to Angel's but it was blue; I looked around the room and started freaking out which caused Angel to wake up.

She sat up and looked at me, "Max it's okay, we're safe here" Angel said holding my hands, "I read their minds, and they have no ill intentions."

I relaxed a bit and Angel reached to the nightstand next to us and grabbed a pack of strawberry pocky, handing it to me.

I opened it and once the smell reached my nose I realized how hungry I was and scarfed them down.

"How long has it been since I've eaten?" I asked

"Two days, we've been passed out for two days." Angel said. "And they've seen your wings."

I was in shock I turned to look at my back and they were wide out, Angel's too.

"He wants to know how we got them, in the morning."

"What?! Why do we have to tell them?!"

"It's the least we could do, they are helping us recover."

We stared at each other for a long time, I sighed.

"Fine, but not until I tell you its okay to tell them."

"Yes sir." Angel said saluting and snuggled back into the covers.

"Goodnight." She said drifting back to sleep.

"Goodnight." Then I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, drifting back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Angel POV**

I woke up and heard new voices from downstairs, I looked out the window and it was morning. I got up and walked down stairs. When I reached the bottom and got to the kitchen, I saw Ryuzaki and some other people in suits around the table.

"Good morning." Ryuzaki said walking over to the table with a cup of tea.

"Good morning." I sleepily yawned. "Who are these people?" I continued and rubbed the sleepiness from my eye.

"These are the other detectives that are helping me with a case." He said sipping his tea. "Light, Mr. Yagami, Matsura, Izowa, Mogi, and Yukita." He finished, pointing to each person as he said the names.

They all look at me; I study them and read their thoughts to learn more about them.

"Ryuzaki, who is this girl?!" Light Yagami asked demandingly as Ryuzaki helps me get a bowl so I can eat cereal.

"This is Angel, she and her sister ran into some trouble, so I'm helping them recover."

"Couldn't you just take them to a doctor?" Light stated.

"No."

He stared at him with a startled face as if he didn't expect him to say 'no'.

"What?" Ryuzaki said looking up.

"Nothing." He said turning his attention back to me.

Then I started talking with Matsura. He was really nice and was sort of childish so we really hit it off.

Then I heard a random thought in the room, _Apples, apples, apples_, but it's someone I can't see, his name is Ryuuk.

_Who are you? _I ask through mind reading.

**Light POV**

I'm studying the young girl because she seems suspicious and somehow picked at Ryuzaki's interests and then Ryuuk started having a conversation except, it wasn't with me.

"Who's that?" Ryuuk asks.

"Who's who?" I whisper.

"Oh hello, how are you?"

_What the hell?!_

"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." I say walking to the bathroom and I gesture Ryuuk to follow and he obeys.

Once we're in the bathroom I question Ryuuk.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" I demanded.

"Oh, that Angel girl, she's a delight to talk to."

"Wait, she can see you?"

"No, but she talks to me through her mind."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

"Listen, I want you to keep an eye on her, understand?"

"Ya ok, do you have any apples?"

I grab an apple out of my pocket that I keep for him, threw it, then walked back to the others and drank my coffee when I sat down.

"So where is your sister?" Matsura asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping, she's still tired." Angel responded, finishing her cereal. "She should be up soon."

"I see. Now Ryuzaki let's get down to business-" I began saying, but was cut off.

"We can talk about that later, I have some questions I would like to ask Angel before we begin, now if you'll excuse me." Ryuzaki said cutting me off and left the room with Angel.

**L POV**

Angel and I walked back to her and Max's room and shut the door behind us. Angel sat on the bed and woke Max up and explained who I was while. I grabbed a nearby chair and moved it next to her.

"Ok, now if we can start by you explaining why you have wings."

"Yes, we are avian-hybrids, we came from this place called 'the school', we escaped a long time ago with the help from a man named Jeb, we lived in peace for 4 years, we all escaped with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy, they are also part of our 'family', then about 2 years Jeb disappeared and we thought he was dead, until the school sent Erasers, wolf hybrids, to retrieve Angel, then when we went to go find her we were captured as well Except for Iggy and Gazzy, they escaped in time. We escaped again when Iggy and Gazzy brought hawks to attack the scientist and freed us. Then we found out about Itex, the people who took over the world without anybody really noticing, they are the ones who made us like this and are trying to cut the world by half, anybody who's not perfect have to go. So we're trying to find the headquarters to stop them but we were attacked here by flyboys, like Erasers but are robots, and we ended up here." Max explained.

"I see, but didn't Angel say something I was thinking? She made a comment about it."

"Oh, right, we also have powers as well, Angel can read minds, control minds, breathe under water, talk to fish, change how she looks, and pull the bambi eyes, the bambi eyes aren't a power but when she pulls them you can't say 'no'. Gazzy, his real name is Gasman, he can mimic voices perfectly and atomic fart. Nudge can see who has been on a computer and work on it just through touching it and is a motor mouth. Iggy is blind but he can build bombs and cook and do anything normal as long as he knows where what is. Fang is a fast flyer, has an amazing fashion sense, and can play a mean harmonica. And I have like a built in compass thing and can fly at hyper speed."

"Ok that explains everything, thank you. Now I'll tell you a little bit about myself. I am the world's greatest detective. I have yet to not figure out a problem. Right now I am working on case of someone who is killing people without actually being there and kill them any way he wants. He calls himself Kira and I suspect that Light Yagami is Kira. If I need your help with anything would it be alright to ask?"

"Yes, and thanks….for helping us recover." she said, "Thank you; now let's return to the others." I say getting up and walking out of the room, the girls following behind me.

Once we walked into the room, everyone's attention was on us.

"This is Max." I said walking back to my seat.

"Hey." Max said getting out a bowl of cereal.

Max mingled with them for a while and it seems that Angel and Max really got along with Matsura, like they were best friends already.

"We can now get down to business." I say after they were done talking, gesturing for them to get up and follow me.


	3. author's note

**Ok im just going to get to the point because I've tried to write this 3 times and my computers fucking up so im irritated. im redoing the story and im replacing the chapters. thank u for reading.**


	4. Author's Note 2

OK so I have rewrote some parts of the story, It is now called "Shinigames and Mutants" you can just go to my profile for it. Thank you for reading


End file.
